Drowning
by ilovettt
Summary: One-shot. Emma and Regina on the Jolly Roger, Emma's POV. T for language.


**Drowning**

You feel exhausted. Every bone in your body aches and there's no possible way to make your crappy bunk comfortable. You shift slightly, only managing to make a bump in the wall planks dig deeper into your slowly numbing back. You let your head fall back, and it thuds painfully against the wall. It aches more. You hate this fucking boat.

It's been two days and the only thing worse than the physical pain is thinking of Henry. You've been burying yourself in physical labor to silence the ever-growing voice of concern in the back of your head. A voice that seems to duplicate whenever a certain pair of deep brown eyes catch yours in a moment of uncertainty. Two days. No sign of land. No sign of your son. Not a single trace.

A knock on the cabin door snaps you back to reality. It's her. You know it even before your eyes reach the doorway where two doe eyes are peeking in, an unasked question swirling in their depths. She's acting like a deer in headlights again and you can't help the smile that spreads on your face as she takes a tentative step to cross the threshold.

"May I?"

She gestures at the unoccupied side of your bunk and you nod so vigorously that it's a wonder you don't dislocate a vertebra or two. You make room for her as she crosses the room gracefully, every bit the queen she was born to be. Her wide eyes and worried eyebrows form such a contrast to her regal posture that you need to take a moment to pull yourself together. Her lost eyes search yours and it takes everything in you to not reach out and soothe away the lines that have adorned her forehead since you set sail.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I know you were resting, but I can't seem to tolerate your mother for more than five minutes at a time."

You chuckle, and the happiness that flickers in her eyes makes you want to crush her in your arms and never let go. Shit. When did this happen?

"Yeah she can be a little... well, much."

"To say the very least."

Her gaze wavers and she makes to speak, but the words escape her. She tries again twice, and you almost laugh at her fish-like miming. You find her eyes again, trying to unravel what's bothering her.

"I'm worried. About Henry. There's been no word of him, or any kind of civilization and frankly I'm not sure Hook can be trusted. Or Mr. Gold for that matter."

The words tumble out of her in a single breath and you're momentarily hazed at how out of character it is for the perfectly diplomatic Mayor Mills. Your hand instinctively finds hers on the bedspread, giving it a gentle squeeze, pulling her eyes back to yours.

"We're going to find him, Regina. If it's the last thing I do."

Tears spring into her eyes, but she manages a comeback nonetheless. Her voice only carries a hint of her usual sass when she gives you a teary smile and replies.

"That's my line Miss Swan."

You shrug and give her the biggest smile you can manage. Her hand is warm in yours and when she finally lets go, you feel a chilling emptiness stronger than you'd like to admit. She nods, giving you a tight smile before getting up.

"I should let you rest."

"Umm. Regina?"

She's almost at the door when your voice pulls her back to face you. God, you want to die when her hair does that rom-com-flip-thingy.

"Yes?"

"I was just. Umm. I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Ask me what?"

Oh god, now you've spiked her interest. Shit. Okay. Let's be sensible about this.

"Emma?"

Oh. Oh no. Words, Swan. Yes. Words. Umm.

"The mine. I mean. The magic-y stuff."

"What about it?"

Somehow she's back beside you on the bed and damnit that's way too close for comfort. Way too close for what you're about to ask. Say. Imply.

Her eyes scrutinize yours, an amused smile playing on her lips as she watches you struggle. Goddamnit woman!

"What do you want to know?"

Her voice is deadly even. Calm and collected. And warm. She's enjoying this way too much.

"Does it. Uhm. Does it always feel like – _that_."

The smile on her lips widens and for a moment you swear you can see the tip of her tongue flick between her barely parted lips before she speaks. Her voice is low, her eyes boring into yours.

"No."

For a moment you forget how to breathe and your brain does that thing where nothing but her dark eyes and beckoning smile exists. And then you realize you need to talk yourself out of this before she realizes you're perving over making magic with her when there's much more important things going on outside this cabin.

"Right. So it's different every time? Like when, umm, your mood changes or –"

"Emma."

"Or like when you're tired or there's other, umm, magical thingies going on or –"

"_Emma_."

You swallow. Hard. She wasn't this close to your face two seconds ago. You're certain because you can actually feel her breath tickling your lower lip and _ohgod_, she smells like apple blossoms on a summer night by a lake under the stars. You don't know how those things combine into a scent; you just know it's hers.

Her fingers tuck a stray lock of hair behind your ear and you need to get out of here right now, because if you don't –

"I felt it too."

Your mouth falls open and the little tittering sound that leaves her lips almost kills you. She smiles, nudging your nose with hers and, oh for heaven's sake you are not going to cry. You are Emma fucking Swan.

But you do. Because this is Regina. And you are Emma. And none of it makes sense, and it can't be right. But it is. It's insane, but it's perfect. It's deadly, but it's the only thing keeping you afloat.

She brushes away your tears, blinking away the fresh ones in her own eyes before leaning in and claiming what's hers. What has been hers since the day Henry came crashing into you life and dragged you into her world

And now, when her lips gently pry yours open, you feel that exquisite lightness spread back into your body. It's the same as you felt in the mine, only stronger. Better. It's everywhere all at once, and you let yourself drown in the softness of her lips, the warmth coursing through your veins.

"I love you."

"I know."

"We're going to find him."

"I know."

"I promise."

"I love you."

* * *

I've never written a second-person narrative before, so I thought I'd give it a go. I'd really appreciate any feedback you guys have!


End file.
